Eternidad
by Ccii Tnks
Summary: — Es demasiado pequeño. — recalqué, aunque con menos fuerzas. Inhalé una enorme bocanada de aire, intentando serenar mis temblorosas rodillas. El solo pensar en, bueno, irnos, era demasiado para mí. — ¿Crees que no lo sé? — preguntó Remus, dolido. — Ya sé que todo esto es injusto, pero tú lo has visto. El se encuentra bien. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo y cruzar…


**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J., excepto lo que no reconozcan. He dicho.

**Eternidad**

_Perpetuidad, espacio que no tiene principio ni tendrá fin._

_**.**_

* * *

_No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana,__  
__Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa.__  
__Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas,__  
__Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.__  
_

* * *

**.**

— Debes dejar de hacerlo… — me susurró antes de sentarse junto a mí. Suspiré, sin mirarlo.

— Lo sé.

Remus me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercando su cálido cuerpo al mío.

Nos encontrábamos en una gris playa desierta. Las olas apenas lamían la arena oscura, resoplando a causa de esfuerzo de llegar hasta allí. Con los pies descalzos, descansaba mi barbilla en las rodillas, abrazada a mí misma.

— Lo siento. — musité al cabo de un rato de absurdo silencio. El horizonte plomizo se desteñía mientras mantenía la mirada perdida fija en él.

Remus no dijo nada, tiró con suavidad y logró que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro. Él se amoldó y pegó medio lado de su rostro a mi coronilla. Cerré los ojos, agotada.

— No tienes que disculparte. Te entiendo.

Sentí como si sus palabras se las hubiese llevado aquella maldita brisa oscura, gris y aplastante. Volví a suspirar, esta vez contra su cuerpo. A veces odiaba lo compasivo que podía llegar a ser Remus. Me aparté, contrariada, y volví la vista al mar sereno, a la par que enterraba los dedos en el suelo. La arena me dañó la piel por debajo de las uñas, pero no me importó.

El silencio denso nos envolvió de nuevo, pero me mordí el labio para no romperlo. No estaba segura qué era lo que esperaba Remus, que no había dejado de abrazarme.

— Quiero dejar de hacerlo. — _Maldición_. ¿Por qué él siempre conseguía lo que quería de mí? — Pero… no puedo, de veras. — Volteé la cabeza con rapidez para que no viera como estúpidas lágrimas se apresuraban a hacer acto de presencia en mi rostro. Enterré con furia mi mano dentro de la arena. Remus dejó pasar otro delicioso minuto de silencio antes de tomar mi muñeca con delicadeza y tirar de ella. Lo aparté de un manotazo cruel, y un segundo después — oh, por qué Merlín santo, hacía lo que deseaba conmigo — lo miré finalmente a los ojos.

El tiempo no permitía que dejara de ahogarme como un náufrago imprudente ante la mirada dorada de Remus. Él sonrió apenas, de lado, y ahuecó la palma para acariciar mi mejilla. Bajé las piernas inconscientemente, para sentir desde una posición más agradable su caricia. Con suavidad, Remus acercó mi rostro al suyo y logró unir nuestras frentes. Su mirada quemaba.

— Debes dejar de hacerlo, amor. — Vamos, ¿por qué hacía esas cosas? ¿Qué más podía tomar de mí? Lo tenía todo.

Tragué saliva, pero le sostuve la mirada.

— Es demasiado pequeño. — conseguí articular, mientras mi mano viajaba hasta descansar sobre la suya.

— Lo sé, pero… él es feliz, y eso es lo que debería importarnos.

— No voy a abandonarlo.

— No se trata de eso, y lo sabes…

— ¡No voy a abandonarlo! — solté su mano con brusquedad y me aparté un poco. Ah, el aire salino logró que volviera a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Él se puso serio y algunas arrugas se formaron en su frente. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan… _adorable_?

— Nymphadora…

— No me llames así.

— No estás siendo razonable.

Y tenía razón, como siempre. Pero en ese momento no me importaba. Me alejé un poco más, dejando un rastro de mi cuerpo sobre la arena, y volví a hundir el puño en ella. Decidí no mirarlo. Era mejor así.

— No me digas que es razonable y que no lo es, Remus, porque nada aquí es razonable.

No supe cuando volvió a estar frente a mí, pero allí estaba, obligándome a levantar la mirada.

— Ambos sabemos que debemos cruzar, amor.

Aparté un poco el rostro, y regresé la vista hacia el horizonte. Seguía sin sonar bien para mí.

— Es _demasiado_ pequeño. — recalqué, aunque con menos fuerzas. Inhalé una enorme bocanada de aire, intentando serenar mis temblorosas rodillas. El solo pensar en, bueno, _irnos_, era demasiado para mí.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — preguntó Remus, dolido. — Ya sé que todo esto es injusto, pero tú lo has visto. El se encuentra bien. Tienes que dejar de hacerlo y cruzar…

Saqué la mano de la arena fría de un tirón y le pegué un puñetazo trémulo al hueco que logré crear.

— No puedo aún, Remus, no… — tragué, respiré y me mordí el labio con fuerza para no llorar. Me sentía tan débil, tan inútil, tan _cansada_. Remus volvió a envolver mis hombros en un reconfortante abrazo. — Ve tú.

Lo dije tan bajito que por un momento pensé que había sido solo un pensamiento demasiado fuerte. Pero a mi lado, Remus se tensó lo suficiente para comprender que me había escuchado. Maldito oído de lobo.

— Tonks…

Ah, mi nombre en su boca sabía a gloria. Me pegué a su chaqueta, para que no me viera la cara. – Ve tú. Sé que allá muchos te esperan. — no sé qué me impulsó a decirle eso. No quería que se fuera. Pero tampoco quería irme con él. Su cálido cuerpo se estremeció, apenas.

— No me iré sin ti.

— No seas necio. — susurré, aferrándome a su ropa. — James y Sirius deben estar preguntándose por qué rayos no estás allí… y tus padres, Lily, Ojoloco, todos…

— También esperan por ti — me interrumpió con suavidad. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cabello.

— Lo sé, pero aún no puedo dejarlo.

— Y yo no puedo dejarte a ti.

— Remus…

— No, escúchame. — alcé la cabeza y volví a enredarme en sus ojos dorados. — Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que necesites, y luego, nos marcharemos. — me mordí el labio, insegura. — _Juntos_. — enfatizó con ese tono de _demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso._ Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

— Pero insisto, que esto — abrió un poco los brazos para indicar todo el páramo gris en el que estábamos acurrucados — no le está haciendo bien a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti.

El maravilloso silencio marítimo me dejó atontada unos minutos más. La cara me ardía, así como la mano con la que había expresado mi ira contra la arena. Era ridículo, pero podía sentir incluso como dentro de mi pecho algo buscaba frenéticamente la salida, golpeando una y otra vez. Hasta que Remus no me quitó con el pulgar las lágrimas calientes, no supe que había caído en el llanto. Con rabia, me aparté y volví a estampar mi puño contra la arena. Busqué aire, y encontré — gracias, Merlín — las caricias de Remus.

— Bien — afirmé con la voz temblorosa. — Iré solo una vez más. Y luego… — señalé con la cabeza el horizonte. — Pero tú vendrás conmigo.

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció por un instante. Era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero sí de veras iba a hacer eso, necesitaba que él estuviera conmigo.

Remus acarició nuevamente mi mejilla, y luego se deslizó por mi cuello hasta mi mano con restos de arena. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos con fuerza y me miró con esa intensidad lupina que hacía que, mucho tiempo atrás, corriera peligro mi vida a riesgo de tropezar con mis propios pies.

— De acuerdo — musitó antes de besarme en los labios.

Nos pusimos de pie, y nos dirigimos hacia el lado opuesto del horizonte que desilusionado, nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

**.**

* * *

_No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas,__  
__No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta.__  
__Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,__  
__Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta._

* * *

**.**

Harry dormía con la boca abierta y los anteojos puestos. Despatarrado en la cama, de una mano se resbalaba con lentitud su varita y con el otro brazo, rodeaba protectoramente a un pequeño. El inflaba y desinflaba una burbujita con su boca contra el jersey rojo de su padrino. De vez en cuando se acomodaba un poco — cada vez más encima del pecho de Harry — y se reanudaban los gorgoritos para crear una nueva burbuja inflable.

Remus y Tonks llegaron en la paz más infinita. La bruja se deslizó hasta el niño, sonriendo con los ojos. Remus se quedó cerca de la puerta, observando la escena.

Tonks se irguió un poco, sin apartarse de su hijo, y señaló la ventana.

— Estamos en la Madriguera. Es Navidad.

Afuera, se veían caer gruesos copos de nieve que dejaban el jardín de los Weasley muy similar a un enorme y uniforme manto blanco. El hombre hizo un gesto imperceptible con la cabeza, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Tonks creyó que la calidez que emanaba su mirada volvería líquida toda la estancia.

Ampliando la sonrisa, la joven acercó sus pálidos dedos al cabello oscuro de su hijo, sin tocarlo.

— Es precioso.

— Lo sé — la voz de Remus se sentía resignada. Un poco contrariada, Tonks volteó nuevamente para iniciar una infantil pelea — su hijo no era solo precioso, el era _perfecto_ — cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

Harry y Tonks se sobresaltaron, ella se acercó al rincón donde se encontraba su marido. Sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad que, Tonks sabía, no quería que se expresara en el resto de su rostro.

— ¡Harry! — lo regañó Ginny, con las manos en las caderas. — Se suponía que tenías que entretenerlo, no dormirte.

El aludido se acomodó los lentes, y sonrió con culpa, pasándose una mano por los cabellos azabache. Su otro brazo no había dejado de sostener al pequeño.

— Lo siento — susurró, bajando la mirada a su ahijado. — Estaba cansado y… bueno, aparentemente el pequeñín también.

— No tienes remedio… — sonrió la pelirroja, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Elevó una mano alargada y acarició tiernamente la mejilla rasposa de Harry.

— Voy a tener que presentar una queja formal al Escuadrón. No puedo permitir que exploten así a mi novio. Al menos, no en Navidad.

Remus nunca había visto una sonrisa tan radiante en el delgado rostro de Harry. Se incorporó un poco, no demasiado para no despertar a Teddy, y le dio a Ginny un fugaz beso en los labios.

— Para ti nunca estoy tan cansando.

La menor de los Weasley se mordió apenas el labio, divertida.

— Lo siento, Potter, pero en realidad, venía a buscarte. Mamá está histérica y capaz si me ayudaras…

— Pero… — Harry bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia el niño, que no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar sus dulces sueños. — Me da pena despertarlo.

— Es hermoso, ¿no crees? — dijo Ginny muy bajito, y la pareja se quedó mirando al pequeño dormido, atravesado sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

Tonks clavó sus dedos en el brazo de Remus con fuerza.

— Ginny ha crecido. — le comentó él contra su oído.

— Lo sé, se ve feliz.

— Harry también lo está.

— Lo merece. — Tonks alzó la vista para mirarlo de frente. — No creo que haya nadie que quiera más a Teddy que Harry.

Remus sonrió de lado, de esa manera que hacía que, incluso ahora, a la joven bruja le temblaran las rodillas. De puntillas, le robó un rápido beso y luego se volvió a acercar a la cama.

— Tonks… — le previno su esposo.

— Relájate. — Ella se acuclilló hasta la altura de su hijo, que seguía siendo observado por dos jóvenes embobados, y con los labios casi rozando el oído de Teddy, musitó — Despierta, cielo.

Enseguida, el niño frunció la nariz, explotando la última burbujita, y se llevó un puño a la cara, frotándose con molestia.

— Hey, Teddy, lo siento, no quería despertarte. — se apresuró a disculparse Harry, acariciándole el cabello.

El niño finalmente dejó las muecas y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de dos dientes. Tonks pudo oír como Remus inhalaba de golpe y contenía el aire.

— Eso te ocurre por no querer venir a verlo. — lo acusó entonces, todavía de espaldas a él.

Teddy trepó con habilidad por el cuerpo de Harry, quién se ganó unos buenos tirones de su jersey, y el niño llegó a rodear su cuello con los brazos. Casi sin pensarlo, Harry se ajustó a él, para que no se cayera, y logró sentarse con normalidad en la cama.

— No llores, ¿eh? Vamos abajo y podrás tomarte otra siesta en los sillones, ¿sí?

El niño se carcajeó, ignorando por completo a su padrino, y comenzó a tironear sus mechones, mientras su propio cabello se volvía más y más negro.

— Vamos, Teddy, guarda tus energías un poco más… — se lamentó Harry con una mueca, mientras a su lado Ginny se reía por lo bajo.

— No más dormir, ¡volemos, volemos! — chilló Teddy, más que feliz, con una manito enterrada en la cabeza de su padrino y la otra señalando hacia la ventana.

Tonks se unió al coro de risas.

— Ahora no, Teddy. ¿Ves eso blanco? Es nieve. Significa que hace mucho frío para volar.

— No sabía que eras tan buen profesor — comentó Ginny, sin parar de reírse.

— Cállate — le respondió Harry, picado, intentando que Ted no llegara a sentarse en su coronilla.

— Vamos abajo, Teddy, Molly te dará galletas.

Los ojos dorados del niño se abrieron mucho y volvió a sonreír, encantado.

— ¡Sí! Galletitas. ¡Vamos, tío, vamos! — y siguió tirando sin piedad, pero ahora señalando hacia la puerta.

— Ven conmigo, cariño. — Ginny le extendió los brazos y enseguida Teddy se refugió entre ellos, feliz de tener más cabello con el que jugar. El suyo se fue volviendo cada vez más pelirrojo. — Galletas y luego podremos decorar el árbol, ¿de acuerdo? — Los dos haciendo extrañas muecas se fueron acercando a la puerta. — ¿Vienes, Harry?

El aludido se levantó finalmente de la cama, desperezándose, y siguió a su novia y a su ahijado hacia la cocina de la Madriguera.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Remus se volvió hacia su esposa.

— No me lo dijiste.

— Es que tú nunca vienes.

— Tonks… — ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Hizo un gesto para que la acompañara.

— Lo siento. — aunque en verdad, no parecía culpable. — Pero creí que debías verlo por ti mismo. ¿Sabes? Nunca cambia el color de sus ojos. — Nueva sonrisa ladeada y rodillas flojas — Si lo hace con todo el resto, pero no con sus ojos.

— Vaya… — Remus no sabía muy bien qué decir, o cómo expresar lo que estaba pensando. Se retorció las manos en el regazo.

— No le hace daño a nadie, Remus… — mientras hablaba, Tonks tomó sus cálidas manos entre las suyas.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, amor… — las palabras de su esposo era casi un susurro. — ¿Crees que a mí no me hace feliz saber que mi hijo tiene mis ojos? ¿O que tiene tu mismo carácter? Todo eso es hermoso, y lo sé, pero ya no podemos vivirlo.

Tonks lo observó con mala cara, frunciendo un poco la boca.

— No pretendo vivirlo — contradijo alzando la barbilla. — Solo quiero comprobar que esté bien y sea feliz.

Remus liberó sus manos y se pasó una por el rostro, abatido.

— Ya lo has visto. Harry lo adora. Tu madre también. Todos los que están aquí lo quieren. ¿Sino por qué estaría en la Madriguera en Navidad?

Ella bufó, y se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil.

— No quieres entenderlo, Remus. Es mi hijo. No puedo dejarlo.

— Es _nuestro_ hijo. Y no lo estás dejando. Ted no puede vivir en el pasado. Y tú lo sabes.

Los ojos de Tonks se llenaron de lágrimas — por segunda vez, _maldita sea_ —. Se palmeó las rodillas con furia y le espetó

— Ya sé, ya lo sé todo, ¡demonios! Esta es la última vez, ya te lo he dicho, así que… ¡deja ya de sermonearme! — se levantó con brusquedad y salió resueltamente de la habitación. Remus suspiró y antes de que pudiera moverse, Tonks se asomó apenas sobre el marco de la puerta y le preguntó, con una mezcla de furia y tristeza

— ¿Vienes?

**.**

* * *

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,__  
__Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada.__  
__Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,__  
__Entre canciones y carreteras,__  
__En la distancia no seré mas tú parte incompleta._

* * *

**.**

La única manera de describir esa Nochebuena era apretada. Molly finalmente había logrado cocinar y preparar la estancia para todos sus invitados. Como el frío afuera congelaba, se apañaron para que las once personas entraran en la pequeña estancia Weasley.

Tonks y Remus siguieron de cerca los movimientos de su hijo. La bruja, más desenvuelta en el ambiente y acostumbrada a él, se dedicó a disfrutar observando cómo su hijo adoraba las galletas de miel — vagamente pudo recordar que a su padre también le agradaban — cómo era feliz en brazos de Harry, cómo deslumbraba a todos con su sonrisa y sus repentinos cambios de aspecto.

Sin embargo, Remus, que no recordaba la última vez que había estado en la Madriguera, pululó de aquí allá, oyendo retazos de conversaciones animadas, comprobando los estados de ánimo de sus compañeros de la Orden, y complaciéndose de que la felicidad finalmente había tocado la puerta de Harry. Prestaba atención a todos, pero siempre con un ojo puesto en su hijo, abandonándolo todo cuando Teddy se reía particularmente fuerte o cambiaba a un nuevo color de cabello.

La Madriguera apestaba alegría navideña. Molly y Andrómeda — Remus la vio cansada y más pequeña que la última vez — habían cocinado para un regimiento, y charlaban en la cocina. Harry, Ginny y Teddy, en el saloncito, decoraban con muérdago y listones las paredes. El pequeño se entretenía con las bolas del árbol que estaba a sus espaldas, tomando las más grandes con sus manos demasiado regordetas y acercándoselas mucho a la cara. Fruncía el ceño, muy concentrado, y su rostro adquiría la tonalidad exacta del adorno. Reía cuando sentía que todos lo miraban, y las carcajadas de los tres, sumadas a las de Tonks que, con las piernas cruzadas, se mantenía muy cerca de su hijo, quedaron sonando por mucho más tiempo en los oídos de Remus.

Sonrió cómplice cuando vio llegar a Ron y Hermione, muy abrigados y de la mano. Fueron los primeros, y se sumaron a sus amigos, hablando y decorando, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione no pudo evitar tomar pronto a Teddy entre sus brazos y sentarlo en sus rodillas, provocando que Ron rodara los ojos.

— Sirius estaría orgulloso — comentó Remus, desde el otro extremo. — Tan pequeño y ya es irresistible para las mujeres.

La carcajada de Tonks fue la más grande, y un cosquilleo caliente recorrió los dedos de su esposo.

Pronto atravesaron la puerta Bill y Fleur, radiantes a pesar del frío. Remus sonrió conmovido al comprobar el enorme bulto que sobresalía del abrigo de la rubia mientras saludaba a todos los presentes. También se demoró un poco más en el pequeño que había vuelto a trepar a la cabeza de Harry.

Hacia las ocho, ya todos estaban ubicados en la larga mesa que crujía ante la variedad de platos. Se habían unido Arthur y George — tenía enormes ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, y la sonrisa todavía no le llegaba hasta ellos — y la velada transcurría serena, en familia.

Remus se había reunido con Tonks en la cabecera de la mesa, de pie, respirando candidez.

— Es genial, ¿no crees?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, incapaz siquiera de moverse.

— Pero ya no es nuestro — replicó, casi sin fuerza.

— No digas eso… — musitó Tonks, dolida. Enredó sus brazos entre su cuerpo y suspiró. — Es nuestro el tiempo que querramos. — no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, asique enterró la nariz en el pecho de su esposo.

— Sabes que no funciona así… Por más que _estemos_ aquí, ellos no pueden vernos.

Tonks no dijo nada. Remus envolvió su menudo cuerpo, dándole un minuto con sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió antes que alguno llegar a acotar nada, y por ella entró una nueva pareja de pelirrojos. Extrañado, mientras eran recibidos y se disculpaban por llegar tarde, interrogó a Tonks con la mirada.

— Es Percy, el tercero de los Weasley. Y la chica es su novia, Audrey. Molly está muy contenta de tenerlo de nuevo en casa.

Remus asintió, observando cómo los recién llegados se acomodaban y — como no — la joven le tiraba un beso al pequeño Teddy.

— Lástima que el cabezota de Charlie no esté aquí, me hubiese gustado verlo.

Remus no comentó nada, se limitó a tomar la mano de su esposa.

La velada continuó sin sobresaltos, con ese cálido espíritu que solo la familia puede brindar. Tonks parecía flotar de aquí para allá, atenta a cada movimiento que hacía su hijo y dispuesta a compartirlo con Remus. Él los miraba desde un poco más lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la nostalgia en los ojos.

La sobremesa se extendió, y de a poco, los presentes se fueron tumbando en los sillones o arrastrando alguna silla hacia el salón, acomodándose alrededor del árbol navideño.

Remus se entretuvo un momento frente a Harry quién, con la cabeza colgando del respaldo del sofá, conversaba con Ron y Hermione. Sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco, y se lo veía agotado. Sin embargo, su mirada chispeaba y tenía una sonrisa fácil, reía y parecía no guardar secretos. El hombre quiso, en un momento de debilidad, acercarse y abrazar al hijo de James. Cerró los ojos y vislumbró a un James de veinte años, con la cabeza baja y los ojos vivos, jurándole que no había ayudado a Sirius a encantar su moto para que volara. Los abrió y vio a James de nuevo, riendo con sus amigos, con esa expresión franca y divertida, idéntica, salvo — cómo olvidarlo — por sus ojos verdes y la cicatriz en la frente.

Apretó la mandíbula para voltear a ver, en el suelo, a Ginny jugando con Teddy, acompañadas de Tonks que disfrutaba la compañía recostada en el piso, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cerca, Fleur hablaba con la pelirroja, Audrey, acariciando distraídamente su enorme barriga.

Juntó fuerzas y se acercó. La sonrisa de Tonks no se borró de su rostro, haciéndole lugar para tener un hermoso primer plano de las payasadas de su hijo, alentado por Ginny.

— Diablos, Ginny será una madre estupenda. — Remus estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa. Le permitió un momento más de felicidad antes de murmurar.

— Tonks… debemos irnos.

Ahí si acaparó toda la atención de la joven bruja.

— Mira, Remus, aclaremos una cosa — respondió, enfadada. — No _debemos_, tú _quieres_ irte. Y no es justo. Solo porque tú niegas todo lo maravilloso que te ocurre no voy a permitir que… — pero sus palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta al observar la expresión del hombre. — Oh, Remus… — musitó, contra su piel. — Lo siento. Es que…

Él le tomó las manos que habían estado recorriendo su rostro y las besó, rehuyendo por un momento su mirada.

— Quiero quedarme tanto como tú. No es eso. Sabes que esto no es correcto. ¿Ves aquí a Fred? ¿Ves aquí a tu padre? — hizo una pausa en la que Tonks parpadeó con fiereza. — ¿Ves aquí a Lily y a James?

Tonks bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos, ahora vacías, hundidas en su regazo. A su lado, una vez más, la risa de Teddy.

— Lo sé. ¿Ahora?

Sus ojos se encontraron y se leyeron, como siempre.

— Ahora.

Tonks volteó hacia donde estaba Ginny con su hijo, y se acercó tanto que Remus creyó que podría tocarlo.

— Cielo, no quiero dejarte. Lo juro. — volvió a estirar sus dedos, queriendo rozar la suave piel de la mejilla de Teddy. Él seguía mirando a Ginny, muy entretenido. — Pero tú tienes ahora una vida preciosa, y ya no puedo estar contigo. — El niño soltó una risotada y su cabello se terminó de colorear de un rojo fuego. — Siempre estaré contigo, Teddy, siempre. — Tonks finalmente empezó a alejarse, respirando con dificultad. Ella no supo, una vez más en qué momento permitió que las lágrimas se escaparan, solo se dio cuenta que lloraba cuando los dedos temblorosos de Remus las limpiaron, una a una.

— Mamá te ama.

Teddy volteó un segundo después, dejando un momento a Ginny y señalando imperiosamente en su dirección. Volvió a reír, mostrando sus dos dientes, y luego de un ceño apenas fruncido, su cabello se volvió de un rosa escandaloso.

Tonks soltó una risita entre lágrimas, y permitió que Remus la abrazara antes de irse.

El licántropo echó un último vistazo a la Madriguera. Teddy, con el cabello rosa y los ojos dorados, feliz y querido, rodeado de todas las personas por las que él luchó para otorgarles, al fin, una vida mejor.

**.**

* * *

_Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,__  
__Y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada.__  
__Mientras escribo sobre la arena,__  
__La frase tonta de la semana...__  
__Aunque no estés para leerla__  
__En esta playa.__  
_

* * *

**.**

Algo líquido y helado se deslizó por la garganta de Remus cuando se vio envuelto en la fría brisa marina que tanto conocía y sintió como Tonks luchaba por deshacerse de su abrazo. La soltó de golpe, y la joven se alejó, tambaleante, hasta caer de rodillas en la arena gris, tomándose la cabeza con desesperación.

Eso líquido y helado se solidificó en su estómago al comprobar cómo, entre los espasmos que sacudían a su esposa, su cabello se volvía cada vez más castaño, y cada vez menos brillante.

Con los puños temblorosos y los dientes apretados, se acercó con lentitud, sin saber qué hacer o cómo calmar el dolor de Tonks.

Ella, al notar su cercanía, lo apartó de un manotazo, reprimiendo un sollozo y hundiendo la cara entre las palmas.

— Tonks…

Su nombre sabía a gloria en su boca. Se acercó de nuevo, pálido y trémulo, pero recibió un nuevo rechazo, que hizo que aquello sólido y helado se volviera líquido y amenazara con salir furiosamente.

Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas — _¿los lobos lloran, Lunático?_, escuchó muy lejos — y se quedó plantado de rodillas, con las manos palpitando y los labios hirviendo.

— Tonks… — se ahogó en su nombre, diciendo todo lo que las palabras no podían expresarle. Ella levantó al fin la cabeza, mirándolo con esa intensidad que hacía revolverse todo su ser. Sus palmas estaban húmedas.

Se miraron una eternidad. O quizá solo fuera un segundo. ¿Cómo saberlo en ese lugar del infierno?

Tonks se le echó encima, con brusquedad, como siempre, y se fundieron en un abrazo infinito. Remus la estrechó con fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula. Las lágrimas corrían sin piedad y morían en el cuello de su esposa.

Tal vez fue otra eternidad la que estuvieron abrazados.

— Vámonos.

Y Remus asintió, casi aliviado, porque ya no podía soportar más ese impasse, porque ya no podía seguir viviendo a medias, viendo como Tonks se desgarraba de a poquito, y con ella, él.

Con ternura, esperó que su esposa se limpiara la cara con la manga, y le ofreció su mano, de cara al horizonte desteñido. A punto de tomar su mano, Tonks abrió mucho los ojos, recordando algo.

— Aguárdame un segundo.

Observó como su menuda figura se alejaba un poco, y se inclinaba, deslizando sus dedos sobre la arena. Remus se acercó hasta la orilla del mar, donde el agua que no lo mojaba resollaba intentando hacer espuma.

Tonks volvió enseguida y le tomó la mano — manchada de arena oscura — con una decisión que lo sorprendió.

— De acuerdo, estoy lista. — susurró mirando al frente.

— De acuerdo. — corroboró él, con la voz ronca, avanzando sobre el mar.

Ni una sola vez volteó Tonks hacia la playa, demostrándole a Remus una vez más su carácter decidido y a la vez frágil que lo hacía delirar.

Detrás, dejaron una superficie de arena desgarrada, que gritaba las palabras "_Siempre estaremos juntos_".

**.**

* * *

_No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo,__  
__Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños.__  
__No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento,__  
__Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo._

* * *

**.**

— Oh, santo cielo, ¡son ellos!

— ¡Canuto! ¡Son ellos!

Todo era tan blanco que momentáneamente, quedé deslumbrada. La luz fulgurante me dañaba los ojos y no me permitía divisar nada, ni siquiera la sombra de Remus que no me había soltado la mano.

Allí estábamos. Habíamos cruzado.

Aturdida y tratando de entrecerrar los ojos para ver mejor, sentí como el tacto de Remus se me resbalaba y entré en pánico. A lo lejos, seguía oyendo voces.

— ¡Lunático, al fin!

— ¿Dónde rayos has estado?

— Remus, ¡te extrañé tanto!

Parpadeé, y la claridad poco a poco fue amainando. Un enorme y deforme bulto fue lo que divisé más cerca. Un poco más apartada, una delgada figura se estremecía, como si estuviera riendo. Furiosa y confundida — ¿dónde demonios estaba Remus? — apreté mucho los ojos, intentando acostumbrarlos a la luz.

— ¡Prima! — una ancha figura me rodeó y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Me estremecí. Esa voz, y esa carcajada. Solo podía ser…

_Sirius._

Parpadeando de más, me aferró al cuello de mu primo y dimos vueltas incoherentes hasta acabar — como no — tirados en el suelo, riendo sin parar. La blancura ya no me molestaba tanto, y pude ver como dos hombres se acercaban enseguida, con las carcajadas — casi ladridos — de Sirius en sus oídos.

Remus — brillante, hermoso y radiante Remus — me tendió una mano con expresión divertida. A su lado, un hombre delgado, sonriente y con anteojos redondos y cabello terriblemente despeinado me miraba con curiosidad.

— Así que tú eres la cría que al final se quedó con Lunático. — su parecido con Harry era tan grande que me quedé sin habla por unos segundos.

— James, déjala. — La tercer figura, menuda y pelirroja, le puso una mano en el hombro, rodando los ojos.

Me apresuré a ponerme en pie, anonadada.

— Solo bromeaba — aclaró James con una sonrisa. — Bienvenida, _Nymphadora._

— ¡Oye! — pero en vez de atizar el brazo de James, golpeé a Sirius, que radiante, se había parado a mi lado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que hice? ¡Después de todo este tiempo! ¿Me recibes así?

— Seguro que tú le has dicho _eso_. — siseé furiosa. Los tres hombres rieron abiertamente, y resoplé, indignada.

— Hace mucho que los esperamos. — dijo Sirius al cabo de un rato, poniéndose serio. — Más allá están todos. Tu padre estuvo un poco ansioso.

— Oh. — me limité a decir, tomándole con fuerza la mano a Remus. — Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, lo entendemos. — la sonrisa de Lily Potter era más cálida que un día de sol. — Que tal si… — y señaló un punto indefinido de la nada blanca.

Remus me dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano, y luego la soltó. La mano vacía me picaba.

— ¿Puedes adelantarte con Lily? — susurró contra mi oído. — Yo… — no tuvo que decir más. James y Sirius se veían como en una noche de Navidad particularmente jugosa de regalos. Sonreí, conmovida.

Me acerqué a Lily, luego de una última sonrisa hacia Remus. De pronto, parecía rejuvenecido diez años.

— Por cierto — me dijo la pelirroja — supongo que no es necesario, pero soy Lily.

— Tonks.

— Es un placer. Aunque ya sabes… hubiese preferido no conocerte aún.

Asentí. Su sinceridad me agradó.

— ¡Hey, Tonks! — volteé, ya con cierta distancia enceguecedora, y los ojos de Remus se clavaron en mí. Me ahogué una vez más en aquel exquisito mar dorado y pude entender todo lo que él quiso decirme. Mi sonrisa fue más deslumbrante que toda aquella blancura.

Me volví, permitiéndole a Remus empezar — después de todos esos amargos y dolorosos años — a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pude atisbar como los tres se fundían en un abrazo que solo se compartía entre hermanos.

Avancé, y a mi lado, Lily también. No pude evitar un suspiro, mirándome las manos vacías.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

— No te sientas triste. — susurró la joven a mi lado, sin mirarme. No estaba segura si triste era la palabra que definía el embrollo de sentimientos que tenía anudados en el estómago.

— Yo…

— No es cierto. — me interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza. — Te sentirás fatal, vacía y triste durante mucho tiempo. — Alzó la vista al cielo blanco. — Quisiera ahorrártelo, pero de cualquier modo lo sentirás.

Cuando finalmente me miró, descubrí la verdad detrás de aquella frase de _tienes los ojos de tu madre_. Los ojos de Lily eran exactamente iguales a los de Harry. Y entendí por completo de que me hablaba.

— Jamás quise… yo no… — respiré. — Es _tan_ pequeño.

— Lo sé.

Caminamos a la nada en silencio. A pesar de que no había conocido realmente a Lily, sentí que me comprendía a la perfección. Ella también había dejado del otro lado a un niño pequeño y profundamente amado.

— No quise abandonarlo. — musité al fin, con los labios temblorosos. Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron y sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza.

— Nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a pensar algo así. ¿Piensas que yo _abandoné_ a Harry?

Abrí la boca, pero la cerré al recordar todo lo que Dumbledore me había dicho al unirme a la Orden, y lo que luego Remus me contó al respecto de esa maravillosa mujer.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Pues tú tampoco abandonaste a Teddy. — sonrió con nostalgia. — Este es nuestro lugar. No hubieses podido hacer nada allí.

El nudo en la garganta tiró con más fuerza.

— En el fondo, lo sé.

Nuevamente un silencio blanco y meditabundo, en el que la risa de Teddy me hacía cosquillas en los oídos.

— Esto no es para siempre. — quebró el silencio la pelirroja, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. — Un día, espero que muy lejano, nos encontraremos de nuevo. — Señaló con la cabeza el lejano punto en el que habíamos dejado a Remus con James y Sirius.

Sonreí, al saber lo mucho que Remus había necesitado a sus amigos. Y reflexioné las palabras de Lily.

— Un día, muy lejano. — repetí. — Puedo aguardar.

Nos sonreímos, como si nos conociéramos de toda la existencia. Y, de alguna forma, lo hacíamos.

— Y siempre que te encuentres muy desesperada, puedes volver a vivir… en los sueños.

Una enorme calidez me inundó, y al fin, el nudo se aflojó. Me sentí ligera. No supe el tiempo que pasó hasta que Lily volvió a hablar.

— Por allí debe estar tu padre, y Ojoloco. — suspiró. — En verdad, estoy contenta que llegaran. Lidiar sola con James y Sirius es agotador.

Me reí antes de acotar

— Pero ahora también se les unirá Remus.

— Oh, maldición.

Con una sonrisa, caminé con lentitud. Ya no tenía prisa. A partir de ese momento, la inmensidad me pertenecía, y podía aguardar sin miedo, porque al final, _siempre estaremos juntos_.

— Lily, ¿sabes? Traté mucho con Harry…

Ella me dirigió una cálida mirada.

— Gracias.

Y avanzamos, allí, hacia la eternidad.

* * *

_No se realmente que es lo que ocurre conmigo. Debería atarme las manos. Pero bueno, aquí hay un amasijo de palabras que molestaron tanto por salir que me dio pena que vivieran sólo en mi Escritorio._

_Ya se que nunca jamás existirá algo que le haga justicia al amor de Remus y Tonks, pues ellos realmente merecen la **eternidad**. Esta es mi forma de honrarlos._

_Ah, la canción naturalmente que no es mía, se llama "_La frase tonta de la semana_" y pertenece a _La Quinta Estación_._

_Si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

**Ccii Tnks.**


End file.
